The Carnival
by Loreechan
Summary: "I'm Lucy and that's Lucy Ashley... And trust me when I say this. You wouldn't know who's who." AU. First NaLu.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

**1st Meeting**

Boy: I can't remember much… just the bag full of …

Girl: I remembered it perfectly, ay! It was so embarrassing!

**2nd Meeting**

Boy: We bumped on each other?

Girl: No! You bumped me.

Boy: It's the same thing.

Girl: -_-

Boy: Ok, I bumped you… then…

Girl: I ran, the next thing I knew, I'm almost half naked… epic right?

3rd Meeting…

Boy: I don't like you!

Girl: I hate you!

**4th Meeting**

Boy: I just needed help.

Girl: Maniac!

Boy: That's not true, besides you responded back.

Girl: How dare you!

Boy: ok fine, it's my fault, happy?

Girl: In the end he got what he deserved.

**5th Meeting**

Boy: That time, it wasn't you, was it?

Girl: (quiet)

Boy: Hey…

Girl: (quiet)

Boy: Hey!

Girl: Hmm….

Boy: Why aren't you saying anything?

Girl: I don't know what to say…

Boy: You can start by saying, 'You're such a great Kisser'.

Girl: Like 'I'll slap you again,'

Boy: I'm just kidding -o-

Girl: -

Boy: Hey,

Girl: If you want me to talk about THAT, then…

Boy:…..

Girl: It's the start of our carnival…


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**I'm not good in English, bare with me please.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own FT.**

* * *

_Yes..._

_The Carnival where fate was waiting..._

* * *

**First Meeting...**

"Carnival came by my town today

Bright lights from giant wheels

Fall on the alleyways

And I'm here

By my door

Waiting for you.*"

I sighed, for like, I don't know how many time now! I raised the volume of my iPod so that I wouldn't hear all the others noise around and get sucked into the world of my own.

Well, the other noise is just the noise coming from my very best friend.

Hm... I like this song a lot, it blends with the atmosphere here in Magnolia, with the event that is coming up.

"Where the hell is it!" yelled Levy.

"I did say that you can just use digital or better yet your phone to take pictures than bring all of those." I motioned the surroundings, different kinds of camera materials everywhere.

For such a small person, she looks like a tornado whirling around the room, creating destruction as she pass, the worst part, she'd been twirling around for a long time looking for something I don't even know what.

I focused my gaze outside the glass window. How the different color of light reflects on the water creating such scenery... It's majestic...

"You still haven't found it yet?" enter my other bestfriend. I glanced behind me and she the red head beauty standing by the door.

I shook my head. "No yet." Levy didn't hear Erza for sure, or she did but didn't pay attention to her at the moment.

Loraine frowned and walked out of the room with phone in her hands, with that, I decided that enough with the loud banging on my ears. I will definitely go deaf if I don't stop this habit. Oh and if you dear reader, is wondering how I heard Erza or Levy, I didn't. It's lip reading. I am a genius aren't I? It's like seriously what does that have to do with anything at all?

Anyways, now, that we are waiting for Levy to find her... what ever it is she is looking for, why don't I tell you how did I, who is currently living in Edolas (which is half way across the globe), ended up here in Magnolia, Fiore.

A few weeks ago...

I backed out from my own engagement, and it is not because 'I don't love the guy and I'm in love with somebody else' drama, well, actually it is, but it wasn't me who has that problem. It was him.

So I'd come to the conclusion that we weren't meant for each other.

And because I am such a drama queen, I became dramatic and depressed to the point that my two best friend threw my clothes in my suitcase and dragged me here in Magnolia, to forget or just relax for a few.

It is relaxing. Super relaxing if I must say, it's all free! To the first class transportation, first class hotel, food and everything in all those.

I been here many times, in fact I've been here every year before I agreed to get engage. I always visit my best friend Erza here, because she lives here with her boyfriend... oops, fiancé now, who is panty dropping gorgeous.

But this time I'm here for a different reason. I'm here for me...

I stood up from where I was sitting and sat next to Levy's suitcase on her bed.

Is she even a woman?! It's like she just threw everything inside.

She is never going to live without a maid, no wonder there is something always missing. How can her boyfriend stand this?

Oh wait, now that I think about it, she probably got this from Gajeel.

"Erz, I think I need to go shopping, I didn't bring much."

"Hmm... you did know that this is going to be a week trip right?" asked Erza, as she walks around helping Levy finding her missing something.

I nodded. "Then why didn't you bring a lot?"

I frowned at her, "You drag me here, no buts and everything remember. I didn't get the chance to choose what I'm suppose to bring." Looking at my suitcase. Toiletries, make-ups, a dress, a fitted jeans, a purple cashmere sweater, a cardigan and a high cut boots. See it isn't much.

She frowned as well, thinking, "Sure! Shopping! My treat!" she claspes her hands together and wiggles her eye brows.

I giggle, "Your treat or Jellal's treat?" Smirked Levy.

I forgot to add that he's very rich, a politician. That guy is so perfect.

"What?" She gasped, but not offended. "Mine." She smiled innocently, then winks at me.

Levy and I snorted. As if, she stopped working ever since Jellal proposed. Soon, we'll she the great Erza barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

"For you." She walks up and hugs me.

When she let go, she is smiling. Then I notice Levy behind her also smiling.

I smile, thankful.

* * *

Hmm... it's really warm here, the feeling, but the weather is even, not too hot or too cold, the spring breeze blowing, making it more relaxing that it already is.

"So," Levy starts.

"Hmm?" closing my eyes and easing my shoulders as we walk.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged, "I thought Erza will..."

We both turned to her...

And...

She's on the phone again.

The hell.

"Asdfghhjj!" She frustrated argued.

She's bossing others or well,

Her boyfriend. Again.

Jellal is always letting her on top. Since High School!

How annoying!

Bitter much?

I sighed.

Of course, she'd be busy.

She cancelled her agendas just for me.

For me.

For me.

Aww... So sweet!

I turn to Levy who seemed to be so busy admiring the surroundings.

"It's good that you are not busy." I pointed out, which was weird. If there is someone who is a workaholic or_ Gajeelaholic, _it's her.

She stared.

"Ahh..w-well.." She stuttered.

Wait...

"Lev..."

"I ha- have, um..."

"Photoshoot." I finish.

She nodded.

"Who?"

She hesitated but "Gajeel."

-_-* an animated vein popped out.

"You're the girlfriend and the photographer?" I am irritated.

"Eh you see-" she whispered.

"what?"

She blushed.

"Eh you see, it's an underwear campaign!" She blurts out, flush.

Face as red as a tomato.

She looked like Kushina from Naruto, even if she's blue haired.

Not that I know her, oh alright, I am an otaku.

I laugh, serious laugh. It's been weeks.

They are already sleeping with each other and she's still like this. The hell! I stopped blushing since I lost my v-card years ago... I mean, I was 12th grade.

But then, I sigh,

She apologized.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Hey, let's go!" yells Erza.

And we started to walk around.

* * *

After an hour or so...

"Hmm?"

I looked back.

"Hey I need to go to the toilet, I'll be right back."

And she's doing a little dance.

"Yeah. Let me hold that for you." I offered since she's holding two bags, I grab the red one from her hold.

She handed me the bag.

And Levy? Far in front.

Taking pictures of the places. In case you're wondering, Levy is a photographer, who blushes on photoshoot when model Gajeel (I don't even know how he ended up being an A-lister male model, he looks like a delinquent.)

I looked around.

There are lot of people,

Mask, they are selling masks.

And of course, they are Sherlock. It's a Mask Fantasia Festival.

Idiot much?

As I walk around...

*grab*

OHMYGOSH!

Her bag!

Oh no!

"Help! That guy snatched my shoulder bag!"

Why is this happening to me!

I ran after the guy.

Then...

*BAM*

"Hey..."

I suddenly halt from my slow running, I'm busty so of course I run slow, its heavy.

The thief is on the floor holding his stomach

Groaning in pain.

As for the person who stopped him, rubbing his wrist.

Then looks up.

And...

STARSTRUCK!

Pink!

Hair! Hair is Pink! Pink Haired!

And a smoking charcoal pair of eyes...

"Are you okay?" I asked politely.

He just stared.

I'm about to talk but he cut me off.

"I'm fine.. And emmm,,... I'm afraid this is yours?"

He looks at me confuse, then grabs Erza's bag from the floor.

I totally forget about the bag.

Something fall off and he bents down to grab it.

What is that?

It's a foil packet.

My eyes widens and

OMGOSH!

Condom!

I blushes, what the hell!

"And this... And this..." He takes more out of the bag.

"No! No! Not my stuff!" I protested while shaking my head.

He grins. He has a toothy grin, so cute. I actually have the nerve to admire him, when I should be worrying about the condoms

"That's okay, I didn't say anything."

"It's not mine" can't the floor just swallow me up!

"I trust you." He was still smiling.

Waaaah! He's HOT! Can't I take him home!

I grab the condoms and the bag from his grasp and shove them back in quickly. Omg! I felt spark when our fingers brushed!

Oh! You're so going to pay me back Erza!

I offered my handkerchief, I also offered for dry cleaning because he's covered in... what is that?

And as we are talking, he's staring at me weirdly.

Surely, he's thinking like I'm a sex maniac, perv or something.

And for sure, it has everything to do with that damn red bag.

I look down at my shoes. Floor swallow me up please!

Finally I thanked him for the tenth time.

And he warned me to be careful around here because there are too many people.

I know that, I just didn't react fast enough earlier.

"Natsu, where were you?" Another smoking hot, black haired guy appeared, and he's half naked!

I sniff, just in case I'm having a nosebleed or something. Levy would love this guys, standing next to each other like some freaking super models!

"Just played a hero, the woman was in distressed." Mister pink haired guy, I assume who is named Natsu, says smugly, eyeing me.

I was not!

I keep my mouth shut and flashed a thankful smile.

"What is this a movie?" Mr. Half Naked laughs and Mr. Natsu joins in.

I'm standing right here!

I just blinked at them innocently.

That half naked guy flashed me a sexy smile.

So handsome! But sorry I like Mr. Hero more.

"Stunning." Mr. H-N whistles. Definately, eyeing me up.

Mr. Hero nods.

"Hi, I'm his friend. Where're you from?" He gave out a cute smile.

"Pergrande Kingdom" I lie smiling. You know what they say about strangers, I wouldn't want to have a stalker.

"Pergrande Kingdom, man." Why the need to repeat. I give my poker face.

"Yeah, I heard." Replies my handsome crush.

"That gorgeous, don't you want to give it a try?" He asks my hero, wtf! I'm right here asshole!

My imaginary vein is popping out. I want to give this guy a Lucy-kick.

What the hell am I, application in iTunes? Free Trial?

"I'll pass, easy catch, condoms pack per pack." My hero casually says, motioning his hands.

Are these guys moron or something! I am standing within hearing range!

And how dare he!

"I like it." Exclaimed the guy I already hate.

"Go ahead." Natsu replies, without a care

His friend smirks as a response.

All I could do was to smile innocently.

I need to get out of here before I loose it and really smack the hell out of this guys!

"I have to go. My friends are waiting for me." I interrupt them.

Mr. Half naked, nodded dissapointedly.

I thanked mr. Pink haired again.

"Wait, your na-" Mr. Blue hair half naked asks but Mr. Hero interrupts. I wasn't going to give him my name anyways. I hate him!

"With my pleasure." He smiles sweetly.

I'm gonna faint

Before I step back...

"Lucy! Are you okay!?"

* * *

(*) Carnival by The Cardigans

Hi, this is my first fanfic of NaLu, review and tell me what you think..

thanks for reading


End file.
